


海市蜃楼都是你

by JuuuuuJ



Category: RPS - Freeform - Fandom, Shazam! (2019)
Genre: Character Turned Into a Ghost(kind of?, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 04:03:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18770797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuuuuuJ/pseuds/JuuuuuJ
Summary: Asher明明就在这儿，可他又不在这儿。





	海市蜃楼都是你

**Author's Note:**

> 跑偏了的假青春文学，一个不知道该怎么形容的设定，答案将在章末为您揭晓（听起来太像骗人读下去了吧我错了

Ch.1

 

再次看见Asher出现的时候，Jack已经能做到平常心，甚至连招呼都懒得打，只是朝他的方向挤挤眼睛。跟跳跳糖一样，只有刚含进嘴里那会儿炸得厉害，没过多久就在舌头上融化成了软软一滩。

 

Jack正坐在高大的梧桐树上，晃着脚，等那躲在旁边荫凉里的女演员补完妆，导演拿着大喇叭喊再拍两条就休息。阳光自树木的缝隙间渗出，投下来一块块小光斑，他懒洋洋地眯起眼睛，看看绿叶掩映下的蓝天，望望不远处那片泛着波光的河，再一垂眼，就看到了站在树下的Asher。

 

Jack抿掉嘴边的跳跳糖的糖粉，就着唇齿间酸酸甜甜的余味，朝Asher眨了眨眼。

 

对方站在一片温暖又明亮的阳光里，仰头看着他笑了起来：“今天天气真好。”他的笑容丝毫不比这午时的太阳逊色，晃得人头晕目眩。这样看他就好像童话里的迷人王子，带着微笑与鲜花来到公主的高塔下。

 

“上面景色怎么样？”但Asher却没有礼貌地问能否和他跳支舞。

 

也是，Jack想，即使Asher真算得上王子，他也绝不是公主。他更像半夜溜进王子的魔法城堡，偷走花园里最美最艳那一朵玫瑰的坏贼。

 

 

他拍拍坐着的粗壮树枝：“你也上来不就知道了？”

 

不过还没等Asher有所回答，那边工作人员就在喊Jack准备就位了。“下次吧。”他耸耸肩，又走近了一些，“你需要搭把手吗？”

 

“用不着，我能一个人爬上来，自然也能一个人下去。”

 

Jack拉长音应了远处的工作人员一声，然后环着主树干，去勾可以承重的树枝，两脚一点点往下挪。

 

撇头时看到Asher正紧紧盯着他的动作，Jack有点想笑，于是故意踩了个空，身子一歪，向下滑去。

 

 

他当然被Asher稳稳地接住了。

  

Asher用肩膀托起Jack的屁股，一手扶着他的腰，另一手搂紧他的大腿，姿势僵直，像是抱着一根旗杆。

 

这回Jack真的笑出了声，这跟他想要的公主抱差得有点多。“谢啦。”他伸手揉揉Asher贴在他腰间的脑袋，发现对方神色格外的冷峻，“怎么了？”

 

“你说怎么了，”Asher皱着眉，“怎么这么不小心。”

 

“我这不是没事吗？有你在呢。”

 

听了他这话，Asher脸上的紧张舒缓了一些。“你最好是。”顿了顿，他又说，“ **我又不会一直都在** 。”

 

Jack瑟缩了一下，正在摸Asher后脑的手蓦地僵住，短茬头发刺得他掌心痒痒的：“不说这个了，你先放我下来。”

 

Asher却抱着他没动，甚至扭过头把脸埋在他侧腹蹭了两下。直到他有点着急地说被人看见就不好解释了，才不舍似地放开他。

 

 

喊了cut之后，导演检查起刚刚的录影带，他的墨镜反着光，看不清表情。Jack觉得很可能要再来一遍，于是待在原地没动，背过手在裤子大腿后面擦了一把掌心的汗。

 

女演员的助理走过来为她撑起一把大遮阳伞，她招呼Jack也过去：“今天太阳可真毒。”

 

Jack点点头，站到她的伞下，目光寻着Asher的身影，从刚才起他就一直站在摄像机旁边。

 

“你这两天话不多啊，一切都还好吧？”女演员关切地问，“如果是因为拍摄的关系，随时欢迎你跟我聊聊。”

 

见Asher背着手晃到了导演椅子后面，Jack在心里啧了一声，这家伙什么时候变得这么不安分了？如果真要重拍一遍，那就全是Asher的错，都怪他站在摄像机旁边，还用那样的眼神注视着他。就好像……Jack舔舔有些爆皮的嘴唇。 **好像他的全世界只有Jack一个人** ，眼神比他最喜欢的草莓配榛仁巧克力酱还腻歪。

 

这时，Asher又半弯下腰，探着身子往摄像机显示屏跟前凑。好极了，这回他甚至可以把Jack红透的脸看得一清二楚。

 

Asher会不会知道那该死的红晕不是因为炎热的天气，而是因为他呢？Jack一面祈祷他不知道，一面又希望他知道。

 

“Jack？你在听吗？”

 

他终于收回黏在Asher身上的目光，转向女演员，茫然地眨眨大眼睛：“什么？天气——的确很热。”

 

她叹了口气，摆摆手：“年轻人啊。”

 

Jack不明所以地干笑了两声，兜兜转转又望回到Asher那边。这次对方捉住了他的眼神，指指摄像机，又朝他竖起大拇指。成功地让Jack露出了跟他一样冒着傻气的笑容。

 

“Okay！今天太阳下山前的拍摄到此为止，大家辛苦了！”导演站起身，剧组成员稀里哗啦地鼓了鼓掌。所有人散开之前导演又拿起喇叭补了一句：“对了，午餐是披萨。”

 

 

接着Asher轻车熟路地往Jack的拖车那边走，但被他叫住：“想跟我在附近走走吗？拖车在这儿晒了半天，估计里面热得要命。”Asher毫不犹豫地答应了。这让Jack沾沾自喜起来，可转念一想， **现在这个情况就好像是他硬把对方拴在身边似的** ，于是又有点闷闷不乐。

 

他朝生活制片要来双份的披萨和饮料（“我这个年纪也还在长身体。”），便跟Asher并肩走上了石子小路。

 

他们来到那条他远眺时望见的小河旁，背靠着岸边巨大的岩石，打开披萨盒。夏威夷风味，Jack还没来得及撇嘴，Asher就挑走了他披萨上的罐头菠萝片。Jack吐吐舌头，好好先生从不会缺席，无论对象是谁，永远绅士准没错。

 

 _要小心别被他骗了，你也从不是唯一_ 。

 

 

河滩上，圆滑的鹅卵石被太阳烤得发烫，不时有水荡过来，又凉丝丝的。Jack吮净手指间的披萨酱，踢掉鞋子赤着脚蹦蹦跳跳，活脱脱像个离家第一天的童子军。Asher跟在后面，叮嘱他小心踩着硌脚的东西。

 

他听见了，假装没有听见，去追一只花纹好看的蝴蝶，河水抓着他的脚踝，一点点往上爬。蝴蝶晃着身子翩翩飘在空中，来回跟他兜圈子，几乎就要落在他的指尖，却再次飞远，不过一眨眼的功夫，又彻底消失不见了。Jack无趣地停下来，四下找了一圈，发现河边土壁上嵌着一个大管道，入口被藤蔓遮了大半。Asher也趟着河水过来，和他一起往里瞧。里面怪黑的，但又能看到另一边渗过来的光，好像通向哪里。

 

 

“哇——”Jack惊叹一声，这让他想起了小丑回魂片场的那个隧道。侧耳听了听并没有水声传来，他抬起腿就要往里迈。

 

“等等，”Asher拦住了他，“你还光着脚呢。”

 

“所以？”他可没小Eddie那么易碎。大概。

 

“谁知道里面有什么奇怪的东西。”见他不满地鼓起脸颊，Asher补充道，“那我来背你。”说着他转过身，在Jack面前半蹲下来。Jack看着他白皙的脖颈和肌肉线条好看秀气的肩膀，咬了咬腮帮肉。

 

十七岁的Asher正介于男孩于男人之间，仍然稚嫩脆弱的同时，又散发着荷尔蒙魅力，于是模糊了界限，诠释出两种美。

 

Jack摸了摸他吃撑的小肚子：“不要。”

 

Asher直起腰，拿他没办法一般摇摇头，转身往岸边走去。

 

“你要去哪？”Jack差点急了。

 

“去拿你的鞋。站在那儿别动，等我回来。”

 

 

偏不。他冲着Asher的背影做个鬼脸，然后拨开藤蔓，扭头踏入大管道中。

 

里面都是潮湿的味道，脚底踩着黏糊冰凉的东西，大概是苔藓。Jack觉得他看到了些影子，伸手一摸却什么也没有。没走出几步就迎来一个弯处，拐过来之后另一边的光更亮了。死后的世界会不会就像这样呢？逝去的时间沉淀出冰冷的分量，黑暗中映出你的人生走马灯，迎着最前方的光点走向—— **走向什么？人们说他们这个年龄不适合谈论死亡和往生。**

 

越往外越看得出尽头的景象，不过是和这边无异的树木，一条几乎干涸的河道。Jack迈出管道，跳到裸露出浅浅水面的石头上。

 

这时他听到头顶传来一声咳嗽，他往后退了一小步，仰头看到有两个男人正站在土坡边上。他认出其中一人是道具组的，另外的也挺面熟，他们在边抽烟边聊天。

 

“咦？Angel这个姓……没记错的话，是不是和组里那个同样童星出身的Jack Grazer拍过什么超级英雄电影？”

 

另外那位吐出个烟圈，伸着脖子看了看他举起的手机：“对对，是他。我之前也看到这个新闻了。真不走运。”

 

听到这儿，有那么一瞬间Jack甚至想要捡起脚边的石子，朝两人的方向丢过去。 **可就算把大象赶出他的房间，他又没法禁止全世界的人讨论那事。**

 

他攥了攥拳头，又无力地松开。

 

 

“Jack？”身后响起了Asher带着回音的呼唤，Jack猛地转过身。

 

赶在那两个家伙继续攀谈之前，他朝还没走出管道的Asher扑过去，把他堵在黑暗和阳光的缝隙间，抬手捂住了他的双耳，对方的皮肤在他微汗的掌下没什么温度。

 

“我不是叫你等我吗？”Asher拎着他的帆布鞋，不明所以地笑了。好在他没有试图挣开，大概以为这又是Jack的什么小把戏。

 

“是啊，”道具师说，“到现在也再没什么消息，我看不是什么好兆头——”

 

“你知道雄蜘蛛没有老二吗？”Jack也抢着开口，他不知道该说什么，但他必须说点什么，“但雌性海马却有，很神奇吧。”他想起他还是Freddy的时候：你知道古罗马人用尿刷牙吗？Asher眨着绿眼睛看着他：什么？然后又露出狡黠的笑容。 **那一刻他就知道，他终于给Freddy找到了他的Billy。**

“你在说什么？”Asher笑得更开了，睫毛忽闪忽闪，眼神在他的嘴唇和眼睛之间来来回回，好像试图读懂他的意思，“我听不清啊。”

 

“我猜今晚星星一定很多，你认得处女座的星系吗？我们可以去看星星。”Jack继续道，有时候他也会想做这种浪漫的蠢事。他甚至 **做过** 这些浪漫的蠢事。香烛，鲜花，配对的服饰，一通越洋电话后冲动的飞机旅行，在可以看到日出的窗口用早餐。但就今晚来说，他们可以躺在地上一起看星星，要是草皮太凉的话他还能借口枕在Asher胸口。

 

“说起这个，难怪我隐隐约约感觉Jack这两天没那么活跃了，朋友出了这样的事，一定也不好受吧。”

 

“你不会当真这么想吧？”男人哼笑了一声，“都是长在好莱坞这个大泥潭的早熟苗子，谁又真正在乎谁呢？全他妈是逢场作戏，动动手指在社交网站上发两句虚情假意的话，蹭个热度，然后转过头就过自己的快活小日子去了。”

 

“也对，没准还在庆幸少了个竞争对手，哈哈哈哈哈哈——”

 

Jack感到有些生气，要不是因为他还捂着Asher的耳朵，他肯定要捡起石头砸那两个混蛋，他们屁都不懂。“那不是真的，你知道的吧？”他的嗓音有些发紧，虽然他们被困在灰色区域，但是Asher Angel从来都值得一切，所有赞美亲吻祝福和好运。好吧，最后一项他暂时没有，“你的朋友们的确在担心你。”

 

“我也——”Jack哽住了。他猜自己一定露出了什么很糟糕很难看的表情，因为Asher不再冲着他笑了，看他的眼神也多了几丝忧虑。

 

Asher丢下Jack的鞋子，握了握他的手肘，然后一路逆着摸向他的上臂，肩膀，双手攀上他的颈侧，最后也来到他的耳边，紧紧覆盖住。

 

 

头顶的对话声一下子消失了，入耳的不过是他自己的呼吸和心跳，加上细微的沙沙声。

 

好像掉进了逐渐沉向深海的气泡里，他们自成一个小世界。周围的一切都不再存在，只剩少年们紧贴在一起的身体，倾听着彼此掌心的密语。

 

Jack看到Asher嘴巴一张一合说了些什么，可他完全读不懂唇语。这样看起来确实有点滑稽，像是忘记加上字幕的默片。明明眼睛还发涩着，他却朝对方咧出一个笑容。

 

Asher用拇指蹭蹭他的脸颊，然后凑过来，柔软的嘴唇轻轻贴上他的额头。轻得像被梦吻住。

 

Jack闭上眼睛，把颤抖的呼吸喷进Asher的颈窝。不知怎的，他觉得好像明白了Asher刚刚那句话。

 

他说：“我在这儿呢。”

 

 

郊外山区的拍摄，突然袭来的暴风雨，松动的保护绳，穿着戏服的王子掉下山崖不见了。倾心于他的少女们哭起来，警方展开搜索，两天过去了，但“高中生新星演员依旧下落不明”。至少新闻里是这么说的，他们用粗体写：真不走运啊。

 

【——T-B-C——】

**Author's Note:**

> 抱歉开头没打警告因为严格来讲主要角色并没死，所以舍现在是一个精神体的状态，但他能触碰到杰也能拿东西，只是其他人都看不见他……全是bug，问的话就是我流设定垃圾文罢了_(:з)∠)_


End file.
